The present invention particularly relates to a device to contain hazardous airborne contaminates released following the explosion and/or dissemination of Chemical Warfare Agents (CWA), Toxic Industrial Chemicals (TIC), smoke, and toxic by-products, and to be capable of quick, efficient management of the airborne hazardous environment. In order to ensure the safety of first responders, a protective barrier, effectively blocking the movement of the hazardous clouds, could be employed.
Previously, plastic sheets and tape were used to create barriers to the indoor spread of airborne materials at the site of an event. Setup of plastic barriers using tape is time consuming and labor intensive. In harsh conditions with high humidity, where soot or solids in the air are prevalent, the ability of the tape to adhere to surfaces is greatly reduced. These barricades do not allow for safe, effective passage across the barrier and likewise are deficient in providing a concealed region for decontamination protocols.